diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kupferflamme
Aktuelles ++++Die Kupferflamme ist erloschen++++ Leider wird es das Projekt in Zukunft aus diversen Gründen nicht mehr geben. Wir bedanken uns bei all unseren Teilnehmern und den Leuten, mit denen wir während seiner Laufzeit in Berührung gekommen sind. Vielen Dank für das schöne Rollenspiel. Das Konzept Der Kunsthandel Kupferflamme ist ein von Baron Maireon Kupferflamme gegründetes Unternehmen, dessen Tätigkeit aus der Lokalisierung, Inbesitznahme und dem Verkauf von Kunstgegenständen aus aller Welt besteht. Konkret bedeutet das, dass es keine Grabstätte gibt, die es nicht wert ist, gefleddert zu werden, keinen Tempel, den es nicht zu plündern gilt und kein Artefakt, welches seinen Käufer nicht findet. Gerüchteweise werden sogar exotische Tiere aus aller Herren Länder zum Verkauf angeboten. Angeschlossen an den Kunsthandel ist die Baronie Kupferflamme, ein altes, kleines, aber (nicht zuletzt wegen Maireons unternehmerischer Tätigkeit) reiches Adelshaus, welches primär wegen der bekannten Sopranistin Elarielle Kupferflamme, einer Cousine Maireons, bekannt sein dürfte. Was tun wir? Das Rollenspiel der Gilde teilt sich in zwei Bereiche, die bereits im Konzept ersichtlich werden. a.) Die Expedition Kuperflamme(Plot- & Eventlastig)(Kein Gildenbeitritt erforderlich) Einerseits findet sich in der Gilde die Expeditonstruppe, welche die Bergungen von Kunstgegenständen durchführt und diese nach Silbermond bringt. Diese Bergungseinsätze sind in ihrer Dauer und Komplexität je nach Einsatz sehr unterschiedlich, dauern aber in der Regeln mindestens drei Tage und höchstens zwei Monate. Die Einsätze verlaufen im klassischen D&D-Abenteuerschema und werden nicht selten den IC-Besuch einer Instanz beinhalten. Hier arbeiten wir einerseits mit Würfelsystem und Charakterbögen unter einer Spielleitung, benutzen allerdings andererseits die Möglichkeiten, die uns von der Engine her angeboten werden. Beispiele für solche Expeditionen wäre im Kleinen ein Besuch von Burg Schattenfang, um ein paar der dort vermuteten Folianten aus Arugals Bibliothek zu bergen, im Großen eine Expedition nach Uldum, um die dortigen Gräber zu plündern. Dieser Teil der Gilde steht bis auf Trollen allen Horderassen offen. Er eignet sich vor allem für Leute, die einen höherleveligen Twink in der Gilde unterbringen wollen, den sie gerne spielen, aber derzeit auf Hordenseite kaum Anschluss finden. Hier finden auch exotische Charakterkonzepte ihren Platz. Wer mit seinem Charakter an den Expeditionen teilnehmen möchte, muss dafür seine angestammte Gilde (oder sein Dasein als überzeugter Einzelgänger) nicht mehr aufgeben. Stattdessen reicht es, sich mit dem Charakter in unserem Forum zu bewerben. Wir entscheiden dann über eine Aufnahme in unsere Expeditionskartei. Werdet ihr angenommen, erstellen wir mit euch gemeinsam einen Charakterbogen und kontaktieren euch, sobald ein Expeditionsplot ansteht, an dem ihr teilnehmen könnt und ihr erhaltet Zugang zu unserem externen Gildenchannel, damit wir auch OOC mit euch in Kontakt stehen können. Desweiteren beabsichtigen wir, bezüglich der Expeditionen mit bestehenden Söldnergilden und -charakteren ganz besonders IC zusammen zu arbeiten. b.) Die Baronie Kupferflamme (Alltagsrollenspiel) Die Baronie Kupferflamme, welche auch den Kunstladen selbst beinhaltet, stellt die Familienmitglieder und Angestellten von Maireon da und beschäftigt sich mit dem Verkauf und Vertrieb der angesammelten Wertgegenstände, mit der Repräsentation des Hauses in der thalassischen Gesellschaft und dem Genuss des süßen Lebens. Unser Ziel an dieser Stelle ist es, Silbermond um qualitativ hochwertiges Rollenspiel zu bereichern und in Kooperation mit anderen seriösen Gilden und Spielern das Blutelfenrollenspiel um eine Facette zu ergänzen. Dieser Teil der Gilde ist Blutelfen-only und eignet sich für Charaktere, welche man eher als "Zivilisten" bezeichnen würde: Verkäufer, Angestellte und Bedienstete, Familienitglieder und so weiter. Spieler, welche ausschließlich diese Sparte der Gilde bespielen wollen, sollten ein großes Potenzial zur Eigenbespaßung mitbringen, da die Gildenleitung in diesem Bereich kaum Plots und Events anbieten wird. Möglich wären an dieser Stelle vielleicht Auktionen oder ähnliches. Für Blutelfen besteht die Möglichkeit, beide Bereiche der Gilde zu bespielen, falls ihr Charakerkonzept das hergibt. Hierarchie Die IC-Gildenhierarchie ist im Grunde sehr flach. Es gibt Maireon als Oberhaupt des Hauses, dann kommen die Familienmitglieder und dann die Angestellten und Bediensteten. Das Rollenspiel wird eher von impliziten zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen geprägt als von militärisch anmutenden, festgelegten Hierarchien. Inwiefern sich Rangordnung und dergleichen einerseits innerhhalb des bürgerlichen Teils, andererseits innerhalb der Expedition herausbilden, wird sich im Rollenspiel ergeben. Was suchen wir? Das Konzept richtet sich an erfahrene und erwachsene Rollenspieler. Theoretisch stehen wir Neulingen aufgeschlossen und hilfsbereit gegenüber, allerdings besteht die Gildenleitung zu diesem Zeitpunkt aus einer Person, nämlich aus mir. Da ich bezweifle, dass ich die nötige Zeit mitbringe, um diese Gilde zu leiten und gleichzeitig Neulinge an der Hand zu nehmen und sie Schritt für Schritt an das Thema Rollenspiel heranzuführen, will ich nicht Neulinge mit offenen Armen empfangen und sie dann aufgrund von Zeitmangel in der Luft hängen lassen. Auch das "erwachsen" wird hier nochmal betont: Wer sich an Gewalt, IC-Intrigen und stellenweise auch Erotik anstößt, würde sich in dieser Gilde vermutlich nicht wohlfühlen, da wir sowohl ein realistisches, etwas düsteres und trotzdem augenzwinkerndes Abenteuerrollenspiel auf der einen Seite und intrigantes, dekadentes Blutelfenrollenspiel auf der anderen Seite bespielen. Ein zart besaiteter Charakter sollte kein Problem darstellen, ein zart besaiteter Spieler hingegen schon. Konkret suchen wir: *Expeditionsteilnehmer: Hier ist fast jedes Konzept vorstellbar, vom goblinischen Sprengmeister über den unehrenhaft aus dem Militär entlassenen Orc bis zur Indiana-Jones-Archäologen-Blutelfe. Hier finden auch kleine "Special-Snowflakes" ihr zuhause. Einzige Bedingung ist Lorekonformität des Konzepts. *Adelige: In der Hauptsache Familienmitglieder von Maireon. Diese Rollen sind in stark begrenzter Anzahl zu vergeben, da aufgrund der bereits vorliegenden Geschichte des Hauses Kupferflamme nicht besonders viele Familienmitglieder mehr am Leben sein dürften. *Bedienstete: Hier sind zahllose Rollen denkbar, vom Fechtlehrer über den Butler zum Buchhalter, aber auch Kellermeister, Sachverständige in Sachen Kunst usw. Was aber auch sehr interessant wäre, wären Boten und Verhandlungsführer zur Interaktion mit anderen Gilden. *Andere Assoziierte: Hier ist eure Kreativität gefragt. Ihr könnt euch eine Rolle vorstellen, die super in das Konzept passt? Zögert nicht, mit ihr vorstellig zu werden. Was verlangen wir? *'Konsequenz' Es klingt banal und eigentlich hat jede Gilde es sich auf die Flagge genäht. Dennoch hebe ich die Bedeutung an dieser Stelle nocheinmal extra hervor: Es besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass die Gilde sich auf einem Terrain bewegt, dessen Rechtmäßigkeit anzuzweifeln ist, vor allem in einem diktatorischen Regime wie jenem von Silbermond. IC-Intrigen, IC-Verleumdung usw. sind hier sehr gut denkbar. Desweiteren sollten die nichtadeligen Charaktere einen gewissen Grundrespekt auch für gildenexterne Personen mitbringen, die ihnen sozial höher gestellt sind - andersherum sollten Adelsrollenspieler in der Lage sein, Adel vernünftig darzustellen. *'Loretreue' Gleiches wie bei der Konsequenz. Da unsere Gilde tatsächlich wohl, vor allem im Expeditionsteil, aus Individualisten und kleinen (Anti)Helden bestehen wird, ist es extrem wichtig, dass die Hintergrundgeschichten unserer Mitglieder feuerfest und wasserdicht sind. Wir neigen hier dazu, Leute die sich in Grauzonen bewegen, eher abzulehnen als ein Auge zuzudrücken. Um einen Blutelfen des Alltags glaubhaft darzustellen, sollte sich der Spieler ebenfalls mit der existierenden Blutelfenlore hinreichend auseinandergesetzt haben. *'kein Metagaming' Schwer zu überwachen, doch auch hier legen wir Wert darauf, dass solches nicht stattfindet. Versucht euch permanent, wenn ihr etwas erfahrt oder erzählen wollt, zu fragen: „Weiß mein Charakter davon? Wenn ja, woher?“ *'Aktivität' Aktivität ist für jede funktionierende Gilde unerlässlich, daher legen wir auch Wert darauf, dass unsere Mitglieder regelmäßige Präsenz zeigen. Wir legen bewusst keine Mindestonlinezeit fest, jeder sollte wissen, wie er seine Zeit einteilt um möglichst sinnvoll zum Klima und zum Fortschritt der Gilde beizutragen. Wenn jemand nur einen Tag die Woche online kommt und in dieser Zeit die Rolle seines Charakters perfekt spielt, bringt er der Gilde mehr als jemand, der jeden Tag 5 Stunden online ist, aber OOC in Instanzen rumhängt. Wir legen Wert auf die Eigenständigkeit unserer Mitglieder. Selbst wenn die Gildenleitung nichts vorgibt, solltet ihr in der Lage sein, euch gemeinsam mit den anderen Gildenmitgliedern oder Freunden der Gilde zum RP zu treffen und euch dementsprechend zu organisieren. *'Sprachlich ausgereift' Die Mitglieder unserer Gilde sollten sich schriftlich in verständlichem Deutsch artikulieren können. Rechtschreibung, Kommata, Groß- und Kleinschreibung sowie Syntax sollten keine Fremdwörter für euch sein. *'Keine Idioten' Wir nehmen uns das Recht heraus, Leute schlicht für zu doof für unsere Gilde zu halten oder ihnen die notwendigen, sozialen Kompetenzen abzusprechen. Das ist nicht persönlich zu nehmen. Wie finde ich zu euch? *OOC Ihr könnt einfach einen der Ansprechpartner im Spiel anflüstern oder euch aber über unser Forum an uns wenden. Wir beißen nicht, auch wenn man bisweilen Gegenteiliges behauptet. *IC Einfach anspielen! Kategorie:Ehemalige Gilden